Songs of a Blackbird
by Spikes-Black-Goddess
Summary: Prequel to 'An Old Friend'. Alexa Black, long time 'accomplice' of Jack sparrow, and lady pirate, reminisces of old times with her favroite captain,as she sails the seas in search of him, and revenge on Barbossa's crew for their acts of mutiny. BETTER tha


**A/N**: This is the prequel to my story 'An old Friend' in which I shine a little more light on Alexa Black, and he ever-evolving relationship with our favorite pirate captain. It is the beginning/middle(whichever you want first, it really doesn't matter, though I suggest making it the second installment of your read) of a three-part series featuring a love story for swashbucklers. It started as a one-shot, or, what was meant to be a one-shot of Jack and Alexa on an interlude to the movie that I thought up, but I couldn't just leave her some undeveloped, random face in fanfic, cause we have seen enough of that. So, I hope you enjoy the story, let me know what you think- pleeeeease! Love Lexi.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Jack Sparrow, do you really think I would be sitting aorund here writing about it? Ah, but one can dream... oh, and Alexa is mine, though. Yeah... we're just cool like that.

**Dedications:** To Drea, my fellow PoTC lover, and forever-friend, a wonderful writer. And to Flinten, another great fan, and uhm, awesome guy. :) "But why is the rum gone?"

**The Songs of a Black-bird. **

The sky was painted in an array of colors- indigo streaked with magenta, a soft aquatic color, and bright orange, stars shining brightly in large bundles, the sun having just sank behind the ocean, behind the last land she had seen in an age. The winds were calm and brought a sweet cool to the heat-sticky night air, and the ocean was behaving as a tame and lovable friend. A few dolphins were even jumping playfully some distance away from the ship, making quite a show to behold. The moon was just rising- a full circle, as close as it had been in as long as could be remembered, and tinted with a ruby gleam, and the light had given the waters an entrancing sparkle.

Standing on deck was a lovely lady, with a full black skirt sweeping the wood, and a belt of coins, a red and black striped corset, and adorned on her fingers and neck with pieces of jewelry, mostly in onyx and ruby, with the occasional diamond thrown in. Her golden hair cascaded down to her mid-back, and was pinned back on one side by a jewel-encrusted comb. So just what was this seemingly upstanding girl doing, standing and looking out fondly over the ocean on what had to be a pirate ship? Well, looks could be deceiving.

Miss Alexa Black, well-known Lady Pirate and long time accomplice of Captain Jack Sparrow, smiled out as the dolphins played, and then turned her round, dark green eyes up to the sky. She was tired tonight, and had given first mate the wheel for the time being- and yes, indeed, she was the Captain of this here ship, small as it may be, she was proud. It had been a tricky escapade, commandeering this one, being that it was an important and respected part of the French navy- however long ago it was. But since then it had been done over to her tastes, meaning put through the mill of battles and decorated with her own name carved over it's original.

A sigh escaped her crimson-painted lips as she looked down at her hands, and started to play with one of the few diamond and gold rings that adorned that one special finger. Wedding ring, you ask? Hell no. But something close. Something symbolic. It wouldn't make a suitable thing for marriage, seeing as it would have to be one tainted wedding because of the garnets adorning the band, but it marked this hand as having been kissed many times by Captain Sparrow. "Oh, Jackie… where are you?" She asked aloud, looking up to the stars.

For quite some time now, she had been sailing the seas, searching for him. Lord only knows how long. She hated keeping track of days, for it made her forget to live in the moment, it made her weary, thinking of how many hours of light and dark she had spent away from what and who she really wanted- needed- to be with. She'd heard of what had happened to him due to that horrible crew on the Black Pearl, and it sickened her. Mutiny was a horrible thing. But when she found him, there would be vengeance. For not only had they hurt the man she… well.. They had hurt her as well. And that was something you simply don't walk away from, as many to cross her path had found.

Oh, yes, such a pretty, petite young girl could still be one savvy fighter. The scars that marked her tanned flesh here and there were proof of that. She could beat down the toughest of the tough in any tavern with the right conditioning, though she much preferred to stick to fists and feet instead of swords, though if forced to comply to blades, she could still hold her own. Yes, she was a lady with a past, and all this thought about Jack had her sailing on a path down memory lane.

"And that'll teach ya to try and steal a lady's riches! Specially mine, ye scoundrel!" She had cried with a snicker as she clocked a tall, lanky opponent in the temple, then watched him fall like an empty rum bottle. She was only sixteen, and this was her first time raiding anything, but she'd been doing a pretty good job of it.

"Well, taught him a lesson, haven't you?" rang a voice from behind her. She had turned to see another pirate, but oh- the most handsome she had ever seen or even dreamed of. She really hoped she wouldn't have to punch him.

"That I have! And do you need to be taught the same?" She asked boldly, though wary, raising a brow and marching straight up to him. He only chuckled at her and shook his head. Then, with a twist of his then-lesser beard, and a sideways glance, he offered his hand to her and smiled one of the most charming, yet animalistic grins she'd seen.

"No no, love. Pardon me for intruding but, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and I've come to oversee this thing you call a raid," He explained. She looked at him like she would a drunk sleeping with the pigs. "Oversee? What makes you think _you_ need to oversee?" She asked, crossing her arms indignantly and refusing to take his hand.

"Well, perhaps if you had heard of me you would know," He said a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. "Aye," She interrupted, tilting her chin up at him in an attempt to look official. "I have heard of ya, Jackie boy. You've made quite the talk around the places I've sailed. Charming young pirate out to make a name for himself as Captain. Lovely job you've been doing." She said with sarcasm, looking over him.

"Ah, well. If you find me so average, perhaps you wouldn't mind my company then?" He asked, giving her a questioning glare. She thought for quite a while, and this time, she was the one to offer her hand. "Deal, Jackie. But you'd best behave yourself. Wouldn't want to be landin' a bruise on that handsome face of yours," She remarked, her cheeks then turning pink, as he kissed her hand, and they both turned to go after a heap of treasure, fighting off invading scoundrels with enthusiasm and laughter.

That had been the first time she'd met him, and what a wonderful time it was. Both of them just starting on their paths of piracy, her just learning to steer a ship, and Jack, only a few years older than she, trying to make a name for himself. The two of them had spent a day and a night together, then decided in the blink of an eye that she would go with him on his first big adventure in the Carribean.


End file.
